


Feel everything

by TheColoredPartOfMe



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColoredPartOfMe/pseuds/TheColoredPartOfMe
Summary: Kat Edison is standing in front of the door of this unfamiliar apartment with a package in her hand, waiting for the person inside the apartment to open the door. How was Kat Edison's life since Paris at to this moment.





	1. Feel everything

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this, this story that was pounding in my head for a while. This is a one-shot, I know it has two chapters, but the other is just the Portuguese version of this, my language, so any English error, please let me know so I can fix it, I would greatly appreciate it. I gave my best and I hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version on English

****

**Feel Everything**

It's a Thursday night and Kat Edison is standing in front of the door of this unfamiliar apartment with a package in her hand.

  
Kat is waiting for the person inside the apartment to open the door, she hears a muffled voice saying "just a minute" coming from inside.  


And she waits.

  
A part of Kat, a large part, wonders if this is indeed a good idea, standing here, in front of this door, secretly eager for it to open. After everything.

  
After that day.

 

///

  
Paris, a message. A short message. **"I can’t, I'm sorry"** appears on the screen of her cell phone, despite everything Kat didn’t imagine arriving in her hotel room that night, after Scarlet's party and finding it empty, without any trace that someone else was here, hosted with her.

A message.

  
Kat Edison didn’t imagine that "I can’t" meant everything. It was about everything.

  
Adena el-amin could no longer relate to Kat.

  
She cried.

  
Kat Edison cried like never before. Like she thought would never cry for anyone. Lying her hotel bed still clad in her golden suit, the one she'd picked out and couldn’t wait for Adena to see it.

  
And she didn’t.

  
And Kat cried.

  
She allowed herself to feel everything she had held all night. That she held for weeks, feeling like things were already strange, but she couldn’t point the reason. All the insecurity, all the fear, all the frustration, everything faded into tears, all gone. This was the moment, the only moment she allowed herself to feel, because Kat Edison wouldn’t cry for a broken heart. Kat Edison wouldn’t allow herself to collapse again. Kat Edison was not like that, it was never like that and it wasn’t going to be like that, it was over.  


It’s over.

  
And Kat Edison allowed herself to feel, and she felt until fall asleep.

 

///

She wake up the next day with an insistent knock on the door of her room and a latent beating of a headache, it was Sutton and Jane, worried. Kat tell to them that Adena was gone, they wanted to make Kat to open, tell them how she’s feeling, but no. It’s over.

  
Yesterday was the day.

  
Yesterday she felt it.

  
Today, she doesn’t feel any more.

  
Kat swallows the knot that insists on forming in her throat, clears her throat, swallows the feeling.

  
Swallow it all.

  
And don’t talk about it anymore.

 

 

////

  
Back in New York, back to her empty apartment. There's a lot of Adena here, the clothes she left behind, the belongings, there's the smell of her.

  
There's the smell of her all over the place.

  
Kat leaves her suitcase near to the bed, sits on the edge, and watches. Adena el-amin, who filled this place with feeling and meaning, the return to home from a tired day and lose yourself into brown eyes, passionate smiles, warm arms, deep kisses and moans of love. Adena el-amin is no longer here. As much as Kat can feel her in every pore of her being.

  
A knot forms in her throat, her eyes begin to want to let the feeling slip away. The feeling that she can’t feel.  


That she will not feel.

  
She swallows. She gets up. She takes a shower, she uses Adena's bath oil and tells herself that she only got confused with the flask. She wraps herself in the red towel Adena left on the stand to dry, and tells herself that it was the one nearest to her, hers was right beside. She lies on the right side of the bed, the Adena’s side, and tells herself that she just missed having her bed all to herself. She smells Adena on the pillow and clings to it and tells herself that she just got used to have something to hold in while sleeping.

  
She cries.

  
And tell herself she doesn’t feel anything.

 

//

  
Scarlet, work.

  
Work was what she needed.

And Kat Edison drowns.

  
The new editor-chief of the digital changes things. It's no longer to Jacqueline that Kat responds to, the relationship already established, so meaningful to Kat, ends.

  
One more thing that ends.

  
But Kat was already a professional in dealing with endings. She fits, she fights, she lashes out. More than ever she needs to position herself, she needs to be heard, she must defend her ideas and ideals.

  
With the board increasingly present in everything, demands of Kat more strength, more voice, more fight.

  
And Kat drowns.

  
Sutton and Jane worries, they question and Kat knows, a very persistent voice somewhere in her mind tells her to slow down, to stop, that it wasn't healthy. But Kat doesn’t hears it.

  
Kat drowns.

  
She thinks of nothing else, there’s no room for anything else.

  
She comes home exhausted. She takes a hot shower. She doesn't eat. She lies in bed. She sleep. She dreams with deep brown eyes, rosy lips, soft and warm touches. She wakes up, she go to work. She drowns.

  
She doesn't think about it, she doesn't thinks in anything.

 

///

  
It's a Friday, Kat has a commitment, the bar. The lesbian bar. It's been months since Kat was here, months that Kat has been in anywhere. She goes to the bar, she asks for a drink.

  
She drinks.

  
She listens to the high beat and she dances. She gives herself, she frees herself, she allows herself. Someone approaches, Kat feels the heat, feels hands, feels the hot blow in her ear of words she can’t understand.

  
That she doesn't want to understand.

  
She doesn't want to know, she doesn't want to remember, she doesn’t want the commitment.  
Lips kisses her and she drinks it.

  
She drinks.

  
Kat listens to the sound of pleasure echoing through the environment, she feels the damp heat and the squeeze in her fingers, she feels the weight, the movement, the sweat dripping, nails marking her back, hands tightening her hair, she feels the taste.

  
She drinks.

  
It's not the same. It's different. Everything is different. Part of her laments, make Kat misses her even more. Part of her thanks, something different, something new, _who knows_?

  
Then Kat wakes up, puts on her clothes, walks out the door, no commitment.

 

The different, the new, is not what she wants.

  
But Kat repeats, becomes a routine. Every Friday, the same place, the same drink, the same music, a new person. The same pleasure, the same lament.

 

The no commitment.

  
Until she sees her. For a moment she thinks it's a dream, a delirium, she had drink too much. But no, it's her.

 

It’s her.

  
With a dark blue hijab, meticulously placed as ever. Ring earrings, marked eyes, red lipstick. She’s smiling, she looks good, looks happy, she’s with someone.

  
She’s with someone.

  
She turns around, she sees Kat, she stops.

  
Kat looks at those eyes that scares her, the last thing she sees as she goes to sleep, the first thing she sees when she wakes up.

  
Those eyes.

  
A knot forms in her throat, so much to be said, so much that she has imagined to say on those nights that her mind allowed itself to wander, to remember, to wish. Kat wants to scream. Kat wants to cry. Kat wants to run. Kat wants to kiss her.

  
Kat is paralyzed.

  
Adena says _“hi”_. Kat feels herself shivering.

  
This voice.

  
Kat missed this voice.

  
She knows she needs to react, say something, but the knot in her throat will not let her. The tightness in her chest was too strong, so strong she barely could breathe. She looks away, she sees Adena’s partner, anger rises through her body.

  
Inconsequent anger.

  
She recovers her air. She turns her look to Adena, she says _"hi"_.

  
It’s cold, it’s hard.

  
Kat barely recognizes her own voice. She straightens herself, she turns, she goes away. She comes home, she collapses.  
For the first, after that night, Kat allows herself to feel. She doesn’t swallow, she doesn’t hold.

  
She breaks down.

 

///

  
On Tuesday, Kat gets a break from the event and goes to the cafe that she saw earlier as she runs late to be at this Scarlet event. She needs coffee, she doesn’t sleep for days.

  
She hasn't slept since the day she saw her.

  
She bumps into someone and she curses, because it’s not possible that of all the people of the world, she would bump into her.

  
Adena's new girlfriend.

  
A _"are you following me now?"_ escapes from her lips before she can notice.

  
She hasn’t slept for days.

  
The woman looks at her in disbelief, a laugh escapes from her lips and a steady voice with an accent she can’t identify and a hint of anger says _"I don’t even know you"._

This catches Kat, she takes a deep breath, she thinks better. This woman is right, she has nothing to do with it. Kat shouldn’t discount her frustrations on her. Kat looks into her eyes _"I'm sorry, you're right. I'm sorry_ ".

  
She doesn’t expect an answer, she goes to the counter, she needs coffee.

  
She hasn’t slept for days.

  
She feels a presence at her side, that steady voice, that hint of anger still present _“I shouldn’t tell you this, I don’t owe you explanations and she will not like it, but screw it, I'm not her girlfriend. My name is Amanda, I'm a friend, I'm sure she already talked about me"_.

  
She takes a deep breath, mentions that she's going away, but she turns around again, her voice even firmer, her eyes intense _"don’t do it. Don’t act like you've been the only one to suffer from all this. You…"_ her voice fails here, Kat sees it, and more than before her attention is all on this woman in front of her _"you don’t know everything"_.

  
With this phrase she goes away, she turns and walks away. The noise from the front door closing and the only thing Kat can hear echoing in her head it’s:

 

_"you don’t know everything"_.

  
Kat arrives at Scarlet. Kat looks for Sutton and Jane. Kat tells them about her encounter with Adena's supposed new girlfriend.

  
Kat remembers the name Amanda.

  
A friend, a friend of years, they meet each other on travels. Two travelers. Adena misses her _“we always end up losing contact, every time a different place, with a new number, no social medias and then end up meeting into trips, it’s funny, it’s our connection"_ she tells Kat one day when Kat asks if Adena has ever had a friendship like Sutton and Jane. _“I'd say she's my Sutton and Jane”_ she says with a smile on her face, longing shining in her eyes _"she’d like you"_ she says, turning to me, I bring her to my lap, _“yes?”_ I ask, she shakes her head in confirmation _"yes"_ she says before kissing me, before we get lost in the heat.

  
Kat remembers.

  
Remember to want to meet this woman. To ask about Adena, to know more about the woman she was in love.

  
To know everything.

  
_"Kat"_ Jane begins, her voice full of concern and reason _"she left you. Alone. In Paris, with a text message”_.

  
Kat ponders, she knows it, she knows Jane is right, but she can’t be rational now, she never is.

 

Not with Adena.

  
_"I know, I know. But Jane... "_ her voice breaks, she feels the knot forming in her throat, her eyes overflowing with unsaid feelings. This is the first time that she opens for these two. It’s the first time she collapses in front of her friends and Kat sees Jane give in, feels a hand on her back, sees Sutton by her side trying to comfort.

  
Kat breaks down.

  
She cries.

  
Feels arms tightening her as much as they can, she feels the love. _"I need to know"_ she can say a few minutes later, her face a mess, her voice choking. And Jane and Sutton stare at her and a _"we're with you"_ comes out of Sutton's mouth.

  
Kat sighs, cries even more. She’d be nothing without these two. She thanks every day to whoever had put them in her way.

 

 

///

  
Kat remembers, the cafe. The cafe where she accidentally and unexpectedly met Amanda.

  
The one that had changed everything.

  
The one close to the studio, the studio that Adena always rent when she’s in town. The studio. And Kat finds herself standing in front of it, across the sidewalk, waiting.

  
She waits.

  
After hours, minutes, she doesn’t know for sure. The studio door opens, she sees Adena, Amanda is with her, she is the first one to see Kat. The woman looks away, looks at Adena, her hands go up to her shoulders, she says something, Kat doesn’t know what it is.

  
She waits.

  
Kat notices when Adena takes a deep breath, when your shoulders fall in resignation, when she turns to Kat.

  
Brown eyes.

  
Deep brown eyes.

  
And everything around Kat doesn’t exist anymore, there’re only those two brown spots on the other side of the street.

  
And she waits.

  
Adena looks away, Amanda is saying something. Kat doesn’t know this woman, but she sees the love, the care, the affection and Kat wants to know her. There's a hug, a kiss on the forehead, one last look and Amanda leaves.

  
And Kat waits.

  
And Adena comes to her.

 

///

  
They’re sitting in the cafe, Adena has her tea. Kat your coffee. Pure. She needs something strong.

  
She needs strength.

  
There’s silence, there’s glances _“you are back"_ leaves Kat's mouth, almost like a whisper and part of her wonders if she really said or if she imagined. If got stuck. Like the knot in her throat. Like the tightness in her chest. Adena looks at her, it’s deep, it’s intense.

  
And Kat waits.

  
_"one week ago"_ get out of her mouth, it's like a whisper and Kat wonders if the knot in her throat it’s in Adena's throat too.

Kat wants to know everything, where she's been, what she's been doing, how she's been. Wants to know if she has cried, if she cries. If has hurt, if hurts.

  
The reason why.

  
But she doesn’t ask that. She takes a deep breath, she looks away, she clears her throat and this time when she talks it's like the knot wasn’t there anymore _“are you having a new show?”_. The safe, the banal, the trivial.

  
Adena looks at her, tilt your head slightly to the side, as she always does when she is wanting to get into your mind, to read your thoughts. She takes a deep breath, relaxes her posture, sits down in her chair " _yes, in two weeks"_.

  
Silence.

  
Kat feels when Adena's posture changes, when she rests her elbows on the table again, and her shoulders tighten.

 

And Kat waits.

  
_“You could go to see it”_ she says, insecurity in the tone of her voice, so unusual to Adena _“I … I would like it if you go to see it"_ she lowers her head, looks away.

  
A light blinks red on the bottom of Kat's head. Screaming “no”, but Kat doesn’t listen to, she never did, _"I would like that"_ , Adena's head rises. Kat sees a shy smile starting to play on Adena’s lips and Kat shakes, her heart starts to race. She feels herself drowning. Kat gets up abruptly, everything around her it's turning, shortness of breath.

  
A touch on her arm.

  
It’s firm, it’s warm.

  
She focuses. Breathe out, breathe in. The perfume. Adena's perfume invades her senses. Everything starting to spin again. One voice.

  
Your name.

  
_“Kat”_.

  
That voice, that accent, no one will ever says her name as Adena el-amin.

  
_“Kat”._

  
It's soft, there's concern.

  
A hand goes up and down once in her arm. It’s warm. _“Are you ok?”_ , Kat looks deep into those brown eyes a broken _"no"_ comes out of her mouth, Adena's eyes starts to overflow, she breathes deeply, she squeezes the touch _"we need to talk"_ her voice it’s thick, choked up, her accent it’s heavy _"really talk"_.

  
Kat feels herself drowning again, too close, too much, too many feelings, too heavy.

  
Adena waits.

  
Kat looks at her, this is too much, maybe she can't stand it, she feels that she will not stand it, but she needs to know.

 

She needs to know.

 

 

////

  
And she is here in a Thursday night, standing in front of the door of this unfamiliar apartment with a package in her hand, Adena’s favorite dessert, waiting for the door to open.

  
The door opens.

  
Adena.

  
Adena breathes heavily, tilts her head to the side, offers a little smile, her eyes screaming nervousness, fear, insecurity. Kat steps into the apartment, the smell of the food being prepared invades her senses and her heart tightens, she loved coming home and feeling that smell. Her home.

  
The home that used to be theirs.

  
Adena takes her to the kitchen, she takes the package Kat holds, she thanks, smiles, walks over to the stove, stirs the pan, and Kat leans against the kitchen counter and watches.

  
A moment of familiarity, she can almost feel as if nothing has changed. As if this were their apartment, but Kat can’t wrap Adena in her arms, kiss her neck until Adena’s gives up, turn off the stove and they get lost in the warmth of touches, lips and sighs of love.

  
Instead, she holds herself.

  
She waits.

  
The food it’s wonderful. The conversation here is easy, banal. Until they finish the dinner.

  
Until there is silence.

  
Until it escapes.

  
_“Why?”_

  
Adena looks at her, is deep, reaches her soul. Adena swallows _"I don’t know"_ , it’s broken, almost a whisper, she lowers her head, she takes a deep breath and she says _"I came back"_ and Kat holds her breath _"in the next day, it was night ... at dawn"_ Adena’s eyes fill with tears and she swallows, _"you were not there anymore"_ , Adena looks at her _"I realized I had lost you"_ and her voice breaks.

  
And Kat wants to hug her, wants to end the pain, wants to erase everything. "I left early" she can say, she takes a deep breath, she lets the air out.

  
She lets everything went out.

  
_"I couldn’t stay in that place anymore"_ , a tear escapes from the left eye of Adena and Kat struggles with all her strength to not go to Adena and wipe that tear from her face. Clear the pain.

  
Clean it all.

  
" _I'm sorry Kat"_ leaves Adena’s lips, it’s so deep, so full of truth _"I thought I could, I thought I was ready"_ her voice fails and the tears falls free on her face _“I wanted so much to be ready"_ she closes her eyes, she takes a deep breath, a dull laugh escapes from her lips _"you thought you’d mess it up"_ she wipes the tears from her face _"I was a mess"_.

  
Kat looks at her, Adena el-amin. It's right here in front of her.

  
The woman she loves.  
The woman who hurted her.

  
A tear escapes from her eyes, she sees herself kneeling in front of the woman, sees her hand reach Adena’s face, wiping the tears, cleaning the pain away.

  
Adena leans over the touch and Kat smiles, Adena looks at her, admiration, longing.

  
Love.

  
_“I was a mess”_ Kat says, calm, gentle " _we were both a mess"_ a little smile it’s starting on Adena's lips, Kat's heart hurts.

  
God, how she loves this woman.

  
There’s silence, Kat is lost in Adena’s eyes, and her eyes go down to Kat’s mouth, stand there for a minute or two and return to her eyes.

  
And Adena waits.

  
And Kat kisses her.

  
The touch, the familiar touch, the warmth. The hands, the lips.

  
The love.

  
And Kat can hardly believe it that Adena el-amin is sitting naked on her lap. Adena el-amin is kissing her. Adena el-amin is looking into her eyes, deep into your soul and Kat wants to cry. Her heart is full, it’s overflowing and she says _"I love you"_ and Adena clears the mess of curly hairs from Kat's face, a tear escapes from your eyes, a smile forms on your lips and Adena el-amin says _"I love you"_ and Kat kisses her. With no sense, no reservations, no fear.

  
Kat kisses her with everything.  
Adena kisses her with everything.

  
And they lose themselves in the heat, in the touch, in the love. The sun is rising when they fall asleep. Together, intertwined as one.

 

 

////

  
Kat wakes up, takes a second to assimilate where she is, what happened and that she’s alone.

  
A panic grows in her chest, _was it all real? Did she hallucinate again in one of her nights of casual sex?_

  
_Adena left her again?_

  
She hears a noise.

  
She gets up, she picks up the nearest piece of clothing, she wears it, she walks to the room, she finds Adena on the stove, stirring in a pan and she lets out the air she didn’t realize she was holding. She’s here.

  
Adena el-amin is here.

  
And she turns to Kat, she smiles, she sees the fear in Kat’s eyes and she walks over to her, holds her face in her hands _"are you okay?"_ with her heavy accent, as always did when she had just woken up.

  
Kat remembers.

  
Kat breathes deeply, _“what does this all mean?”_. Adena freezes, searches into Kat's eyes _"what do you want it to mean?"_

  
Kat wraps her hands around Adena's waist. She wants touch, wants warm, " _I want you not to go away"_ , Kat says, it's weak, it's a whisper.  
Adena's eyes fill with tears, she holds Kat's forehead on hers _"I don’t want to go away"_ she says, it’s firm. But Kat has heard this before and Adena seems to know what Kat is thinking _"slowly"_ she begins, an insecurity playing in her voice _"we can start again, slowly"_. Kat moves to look Adena in the eyes, _"you in your apartment, me in mine, a little more space..."_

  
_"Communication"._

  
Escapes from Kat’s lips and Adena agrees with a nod, _"we can’t drown again in things not said"_ Kat ends, a little smile plays on her lips, Kat squeezes her touch on Adena's waist, they kiss.

  
And Kat knows that this is not a happily ever after, she never believed in this kind of story, but she knows she's happy now, she is full, she is feeling. And God, it's good to be alive. How it’s good to feel. Feel everything.

  
Feel Adena el-amin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you think, you can find me on tumblr like @thecoloredpartofme and talk to me about anything. Also have the channel on youtube if you want to cry with or reminds Kadena with me. Thanks for reading!


	2. Sentir Tudo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat Edison está parada em frente a porta deste apartamento desconhecido com um pacote em sua mão, ela está esperando a pessoa do lado de dentro do apartamento abrir a porta. Como foi a vida de Kat Edison desde Paris até este momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então eu escrevi isso, essa história que estava martelando na minha cabeça há um tempo. Isso é uma one-shot, eu sei que tem dois capítulos, mas o outro é apenas a versão em inglês dessa história. Eu espero que vocês gostem.

**Sentir Tudo**

 

É uma quinta-feira a noite e Kat Edison está parada em frente a porta deste apartamento desconhecido com um pacote em sua mão.

Kat está esperando a pessoa do lado de dentro do apartamento abrir a porta, ela escuta um abafado  _ “só um minuto” _ vindo de dentro. 

E ela espera.

Uma parte de Kat, uma grande parte, se pergunta se isso de fato é uma boa ideia, estar aqui, parada em frente a esta porta, secretamente ansiosa para que ela se abra. Depois de tudo. 

Depois daquele dia.

 

//

Paris, uma mensagem. Uma curta mensagem.  **“eu não posso, eu sinto muito”** aparece na tela do seu celular, apesar de tudo Kat não imaginou chegar em seu quarto de hotel naquela noite, depois da festa da Scarlet e encontrá-lo vazio, sem qualquer vestígio de que outra pessoa esteve aqui, hospedada com ela. 

Uma mensagem. 

Kat Edison não imaginou que aquele “não posso” significava tudo. Que era sobre tudo. 

Adena el-amin não podia mais a relação com Kat. 

Ela chorou. 

Kat Edison chorou como nunca antes. Como nunca achou que choraria por alguém. Deitada em sua cama de hotel ainda vestida com seu terno dourado, aquele que ela escolheu a dedo e mal podia esperar para que Adena visse. 

E Adena não viu. 

Kat chorou. 

Se permitiu sentir tudo que ela segurou durante toda a noite. Que ela segurou por semanas sentindo como as coisas já estavam estranhas, mas ela não conseguia apontar o motivo. Toda a insegurança, todo o medo, toda a frustração. Tudo se esvaiu em lágrimas, tudo indo embora. Esse era o momento, o único momento que ela se permitiu sentir, porque Kat Edison não iria ficar chorando por um coração partido. Kat Edison não se permitiria mais ruir, ceder. Kat Edison não era assim, nunca foi assim e não iria ser assim, acabou. 

Acabou. 

E Kat Edison se permitiu sentir, e sentiu até cair no sono.

 

///

Ela acorda no dia seguinte com uma batida insistente na porta de seu quarto e uma batida latente de uma dor de cabeça, eram Sutton e Jane, preocupadas. Kat contou a elas que Adena havia ido embora, elas quiseram fazer Kat se abrir, dizer como se sentia, mas não. Acabou. 

Ontem foi o dia.

Ontem ela sentiu. 

Hoje, ela não sente mais. 

Kat engole o nó que insiste em se formar em sua garganta, limpa a garganta, engole o sentimento. 

Engole tudo. 

E não fala mais sobre isso.

 

////

De volta a Nova York, de volta a seu apartamento vazio. Há muito de Adena aqui, a roupas que ela deixou para trás, pertences, há o cheiro dela. 

Há o cheiro dela por todo o lugar.

Kat deixa sua mala perto da cama, senta na beirada e observa. Adena el-amin, que enchia este lugar de sentido e significado, o voltar para casa de um dia cansado e se esvair em olhos castanhos, em sorrisos apaixonados, em braços acolhedores, beijos profundos e gemidos de amor. Adena el-amin não está mais aqui. Por mais que Kat possa senti-la em cada poro de seu ser. 

O nó em sua garganta se forma, seus olhos começam a querer deixar  o sentimento escapar. O sentimento que ela não pode sentir. 

Que ela não vai sentir. 

Ela engole. Ela se levanta. Ela toma um banho, ela usa o óleo de banho de Adena e diz a si mesma que só se confundiu com os frascos. Ela se enrola na toalha vermelha que Adena deixou no suporte para secar, e diz a si mesma que era a que estava mais perto, a dela estava ao lado. Ela se deita do lado direito da cama, o lado de Adena, e diz a si mesma que ela só sentia falta de ter sua cama toda para ela. Ela sente o cheiro de Adena no travesseiro e se agarra a ele e diz a si mesma que ela só se acostumou a ter algo para abraçar ao dormir. 

Ela chora.

E diz a si mesma que não sente nada.

 

///

Scarlet, trabalho. 

Trabalho era o que ela precisava. E Kat Edison se afoga nele. O novo editor-chefe da parte digital muda as coisas. Não é mais a Jacqueline a quem Kat responde, a relação já construída, tão significativa para Kat, acaba. 

Mais uma das coisas que acabam. 

Mas Kat já estava profissional em lidar com rompimentos, ela se ajusta, ela luta, ela bate de frente. Mais do que nunca ela precisa se posicionar, ela precisa se fazer ser ouvida, ela precisa defender suas ideias e ideais. 

O conselho cada vez mais presente em tudo, exigia de Kat mais força, mais voz, mais luta. 

E Kat se afoga. 

Sutton e Jane se preocupam, questionam e Kat sabe, uma voz muito persistente em algum lugar de sua mente diz a ela para desacelerar, para parar, que isso não era saudável. Mas Kat não a ouve. 

Kat se afoga. 

Ela não pensa em mais nada, não há espaço para mais nada. Ela chega em casa exausta. Ela toma um banho quente. Ela não come. Ela deita na cama. Ela dorme. Ela sonha com olhos castanhos profundos, com lábios rosados, toques macios e quentes. Ela acorda, ela vai trabalhar. Ela se afoga. 

Ela não pensa nisso, ela não pensa em mais nada.

 

///

É uma sexta, Kat tem compromisso, o bar. O bar lésbico. Já faz meses em que Kat esteve aqui, meses em que Kat já esteve em qualquer lugar. Ela vai ao balcão, ela pede uma bebida. 

Ela bebe. 

Ela escuta a batida alta e ela dança. Ela se entrega, ela se liberta, ela se permite. Alguém se aproxima, Kat sente o calor, sente mãos, sente o soprar quente em seu ouvido de palavras que ela não consegue entender. 

Que ela não quer entender. 

Ela não quer saber, ela não quer se lembrar, ela não quer o compromisso. Lábios a beijam e ela os bebe. 

Ela bebe. 

Kat escuta o som do prazer ecoando pelo ambiente, ela sente o calor úmido e o aperto em seus dedos, ela sente o peso, o movimento, o suor escorrendo, unhas marcando suas costas, mãos apertando seus cabelos, ela sente o gosto. 

Ela bebe. 

Não é o mesmo, é diferente, tudo é diferente. Parte dela lamenta, sente ainda mais falta. Parte dela agradece, algo diferente, algo novo,  _ quem sabe?.  _ Kat acorda, coloca suas roupas, sai pela porta, sem compromisso. 

O diferente, o novo, não é o que ela quer.

Mas Kat repete, vira rotina. Toda sexta, o mesmo lugar, a mesma bebida, a mesma música, uma pessoa nova. O mesmo prazer, o mesmo lamento, o ir embora. 

O sem compromisso.

Até que ela a vê. Por um momento ela pensa ser sonho, delírio, ela já bebeu demais, mas não, é ela. 

É ela. 

Com um hijab azul escuro, tão minuciosamente colocado, como sempre. Brincos de argola, olhos marcados, batom vermelho. Ela está sorrindo, ela parece bem, parece feliz, ela está com alguém. 

Ela está com alguém.

Ela se vira, ela vê Kat, ela para. 

Kat olha para aqueles olhos que a assombram, a última coisa que ela vê ao ir dormir, a primeira coisa que ela vê ao acordar. 

Esses olhos. 

Um nó em sua garganta se forma, tanta coisa a ser dita, tanta coisa que ela já imaginou dizer naquelas noites que sua mente se permitiu vagar, lembrar, desejar. Kat quer gritar. Kat quer chorar. Kat quer correr. Kat quer beijá-la. 

Kat está paralisada.

Adena diz “ _ oi” _ . Kat sente se arrepiar. 

Essa voz. 

Kat sentiu falta dessa voz. 

Ela sabe que precisa reagir, falar alguma coisa, mas o nó em sua garganta não deixa. O aperto em seu peito forte demais, tão forte que ela mal consegue respirar. Ela desvia o olhar, ela vê a acompanhante de Adena, raiva sobe por seu corpo.

Raiva inconsequente. 

Ela recupera o ar. Ela volta o olhar para Adena, ela diz “ _ oi” _ . 

É frio, é duro.

Kat mal reconhece sua própria voz. Ela se endireita, ela se vira, ela vai embora. Ela chega em casa, ela desaba.

Pela primeira, depois daquela noite, Kat se permite sentir. Ela não engole, ela não prende. 

Ela desaba. 

 

///

Na terça-feira, Kat consegue uma pausa do evento e vai ao café que ela viu mais cedo ao passar correndo, atrasada, para estar nesse evento da Scarlet. Ela precisa de café, ela não dorme a dias. 

Ela não dorme desde que a viu. 

Ela esbarra em alguém e ela amaldiçoa, porque não é possível que de todas as pessoas do mundo, ela esbarraria nela. 

A nova namorada de Adena. 

Um  _ “você está me seguindo agora?” _ escapa de seus lábios antes que ela possa evitar. 

Ela não dorme a dias. 

A mulher olha para ela incrédula, uma risada escapa de seus lábios e uma voz firme, com um sotaque que ela não consegue identificar e uma pitada de raiva diz  _ “eu nem sequer te conheço”. _

Isso pega Kat, ela respira fundo, ela pensa melhor. Essa mulher tem razão, ela não tem nada a ver com isso. Kat não devia descontar suas frustrações em cima dela. Kat olha em seus olhos  _ “eu sinto muito, você tem razão, me desculpe” _ . 

Ela não espera uma resposta, ela vai ao balcão, ela precisa de café.

Ela não dorme a dias. 

Ela sente uma presença ao seu lado, aquela voz firme, aquela pitada de raiva ainda presente  _ “eu não deveria te dizer isso, eu não te devo explicações e ela não vai gostar disso, mas fodasse, eu não sou a namorada dela. Meu nome é Amanda, eu sou uma amiga, eu tenho certeza que ela já falou de mim em algum momento” _ . 

Ela respira fundo, faz menção de que acabou e de que está indo embora, mas se vira novamente, sua voz ainda mais firme, seus olhar intenso  _ “não faça isso. Não haja como se tivesse sido a única a sofrer com tudo isso. Você…” _ sua voz falha aqui, Kat percebe, e mais do que antes sua atenção está toda nesta mulher a sua frente  _ “você não sabe de tudo” _ .

Com essa frase ela vai embora, ela se vira e vai embora, o barulho da porta do estabelecimento se fechando e a única coisa que Kat consegue ouvir ecoando em sua cabeça é: 

_ “Você não sabe de tudo”. _

Kat chega a Scarlet. Kat procura por Sutton e Jane. Kat conta a elas do encontro com a suposta nova namorada de Adena. 

Kat se lembra do nome Amanda. 

Uma amiga, uma amiga de anos, elas se encontram em viagens. Duas viajantes. Adena sentia sua falta  _ “a gente sempre acaba perdendo o contato, toda hora um lugar diferente, um novo número, sem redes sociais, acabamos sempre nos esbarrando em viagens, é incrível, é a nossa conexão” _ ela diz a Kat um dia, quando Kat pergunta se Adena já teve uma amizade como a de Sutton e Jane. 

_ “Eu diria que ela é minha Sutton e Jane” _ ela diz com um sorriso no rosto, saudade brilhando em seus olhos  _ “ela iria gostar de você” _ ela diz, virando para mim, eu a trago para meu colo,  _ “sim?” _ eu pergunto, ela balança a cabeça em confirmação  _ “sim” _ , antes de me beijar, antes de nos perdermos no calor.

Kat se lembra. 

Se lembra de querer conhecer esta mulher. Perguntar sobre Adena, conhecer mais sobre a mulher que ela estava amando. 

Saber tudo. 

_ “Kat” _ , Jane começa, sua voz cheia de preocupação e razão  _ “ela te deixou. Sozinha. Em Paris, com uma mensagem de texto”. _

Kat pondera, ela sabe disso, ela sabe que Jane tem razão, mas ela não consegue ser racional agora, ela nunca conseguiu.

Não com Adena.

_ “Eu sei, eu sei. Mas Jane…” _ sua voz se quebra, ela sente o nó que se forma em sua garganta, seus olhos transbordando de sentimentos não ditos. É a primeira vez que ela se abre para as duas. É a primeira vez que ela desaba na frente de suas amigas e Kat vê Jane ceder, sente uma mão em suas costas, vê Sutton a seu lado tentando confortar. 

Kat quebra. 

Ela chora. 

Sente braços apertando-a o máximo possível, ela sente o amor.  _ “Eu preciso saber” _ ela consegue dizer alguns minutos depois, seu rosto uma bagunça, sua voz embargada. E Jane e Sutton a olham e um  _ “estamos com você”  _ sai da boca de Sutton. 

Kat suspira, chora ainda mais. Ela não seria nada sem essas duas. Ela agradece todos os dias a quem quer seja por tê-las posto em seu caminho.

 

///

Kat se lembra, o Café. O Café onde ela acidentalmente e inesperadamente conheceu Amanda. 

O que mudou tudo. 

Ele fica próximo ao estúdio, aquele que Adena sempre aluga quando está na cidade. O estúdio. E Kat se vê parada em frente a ele, do outro lado da calçada, esperando. 

Ela espera. 

Após horas, minutos, ela não sabe ao certo, a porta do estúdio se abre, ela vê Adena, Amanda está com ela, ela é a primeira a ver Kat. Ela desvia o olhar, ela olha para Adena, suas mãos vão até ombros dela, ela diz algo, Kat não sabe o que é. 

Ela espera. 

Kat percebe quando Adena respira fundo, quando seus ombros caem em resignação, quando ela se vira para Kat. 

Olhos castanhos. 

Intensos olhos castanhos. 

E tudo ao redor de Kat não existe mais, há apenas aqueles dois pontos castanhos do outro lado da rua. 

E ela espera. 

Adena desvia o olhar, Amanda está dizendo algo. Kat não conhece essa mulher, mas ela vê o amor, o cuidado, o carinho e Kat quer conhecê-la. Há um abraço, um beijo na testa, um último olhar e Amanda vai embora. 

E Kat espera. 

E Adena vem até ela.

 

///

Elas estão sentadas no Café, Adena tem o seu chá, Kat o seu café. Puro. Ela precisa de algo forte. 

Ela precisa de força. 

Há silêncio, há olhares  _ “você está de volta” _ sai da boca de Kat, quase como um sussurro e parte dela se pergunta se ela realmente disso isso ou se ficou só na sua cabeça. Preso. Como o nó em sua garganta, como o aperto em seu peito. Adena olha para ela, é profundo, é intenso. 

E Kat espera. 

_ “a uma semana” _ sai da boca dela, é como um sussurro e Kat se pergunta se o nó em sua garganta também está na de Adena. 

Kat quer saber tudo, onde ela esteve, o que tem feito, como tem estado. Quer saber se ela chorou, se ela tem chorado. Se doeu, se dói. 

O porquê. 

Mas ela não pergunta isso. Ela respira fundo, ela desvia o olhar, ela limpa a garganta e dessa vez quando ela fala é como se o nó não estivesse mais lá  _ “nova exposição?” _ . O seguro, o banal, o trivial. 

Adena olha para ela, inclina levemente a cabeça para o lado, como ela sempre faz quando está querendo entrar em sua mente, ler seus pensamentos. Ela respira fundo, relaxa sua postura, se ajeita em sua cadeira  _ “sim, daqui a duas semanas” _ . 

Silêncio. 

E Kat sente quando a postura de Adena muda, quando ela apoia novamente os cotovelos sobre a mesa, e seus ombros tensionam. 

E Kat espera. 

_ “Você poderia ir ver” _ ela diz, insegurança em seu tom de voz, tão incomum a Adena  _ “eu...eu gostaria que você fosse ver” _ ela abaixa a cabeça, desvia o olhar. 

Uma luz pisca em vermelho no fundo da cabeça de Kat, gritando “ _ não” _ , mas Kat não a escuta, ela nunca escuta,  _ “eu gostaria disso”, _ a cabeça de Adena se levanta. Kat vê um sorriso, tímido brincando em seus lábios e Kat treme, seu coração acelera. Ela sente se afogar. Kat se levanta abruptamente, tudo a seu redor gira, falta de ar, um toque em seu braço. 

Firme, quente. 

Ela foca. Respira, inspira. O perfume. O perfume de Adena a invade. Tudo ameaça voltar a girar. Uma voz. Seu nome. 

_ “Kat” _

Aquela voz, aquele sotaque, ninguém jamais dirá seu nome como Adena el-amin.

_ “Kat” _

É suave, há preocupação.

Uma mão sobe e desce uma vez por seu braço. É quente.  _ “Você está bem?” _ , Kat olha fundo naqueles olhos castanhos um  _ “não” _ quebrado sai de sua boca, os olhos de Adena ameaçam transbordar, ela respira fundo, ela aperta o toque _ “nós precisamos conversar” _ sua voz grossa, embargada, seu sotaque mais forte  _ “de verdade” _ . 

Kat sente se afogar, muito perto, muita coisa, muito sentimento, muito pesado. 

Adena espera. 

Kat a olha, isso tudo é muito, talvez ela não aguente, ela sente que não vai aguentar, mas ela precisa saber. 

Ela precisa saber.

 

///

E ela está nesta noite de quinta-feira, parada em frente a porta deste apartamento desconhecido com um pacote na mão, a sobremesa favorita de Adena, esperando que a porta se abra. 

A porta se abre. 

Adena. 

Adena solta o ar,  inclina a cabeça para o lado, oferece um pequeno sorriso, seus olhos gritando nervosismo, medo, insegurança. Kat entra, o aroma da comida sendo preparada invade seus sentidos e seu coração aperta, ela amava sentir esse cheiro ao chegar em casa, sua casa. 

A casa que costumava ser delas. 

Adena a leva até a cozinha, pega o pacote que Kat segurava, agradece, sorri, anda até o fogão, mexe a panela e Kat se apoia no balcão e observa. 

Um momento de familiaridade, ela quase pode sentir como se nada tivesse mudado. Como se esse fosse o apartamento delas, mas Kat não pode envolvê-la em seus braços, beijar seu pescoço até que Adena desista, desligue o fogão e elas se percam em calor de toques, lábios e gemidos.

Ao invés disso, ela se segura. 

Ela espera.

A comida está maravilhosa. A conversa até aqui fácil, banal. Até que elas terminam. 

Até que há silêncio. 

Até que escapa. 

_ “Por quê?” _

Adena a olha, é profundo, chega a sua alma. Adena engole  _ “eu não sei” _ , é quebrado, quase um sussurro, ela abaixa a cabeça, ela respira fundo e ela diz  _ “eu voltei” _ e a respiração de Kat engata  _ “no dia seguinte, era noite... madrugada” _ seus olhos enchem de lágrimas, ela engole,  _ “você não estava mais lá” _ , Adena olha para ela  _ “eu me dei conta que havia perdido você” _ e suas voz quebra.

E Kat quer abraçá-la, quer acabar com a dor, quer apagar tudo.  _ “Eu fui embora mais cedo” _ ela consegue dizer, ela respira fundo, ela solta o ar. 

Ela solta tudo. 

_ “Eu não conseguia mais ficar naquele lugar” _ , uma lágrima escapa do olho esquerdo de Adena e Kat luta com todas a suas forças para não ir até ela limpar a lágrima de seu rosto. Limpar a dor. 

Limpar tudo.

_ “Eu sinto muito Kat” _ sai dos lábios de Adena, tão profundo, tão cheio de verdade  _ “eu achei que eu podia, eu achei que estava pronta” _ sua voz falha e as lágrimas já caem livres pelo seu rosto  _ “eu quis tanto estar pronta” _ , ela fecha os olhos, ela respira fundo, uma risada fraca escapa de seus lábios  _ “você achou que seria você a estragar tudo” _ ela limpa as lágrimas de seus rosto  _ “eu é que fui uma bagunça” _ . 

Kat a olha, Adena el-amin. Está aqui, na sua frente. 

A mulher que ela ama. 

A mulher que a machucou. 

Uma lágrima escapa de seus olhos, ela se vê ajoelhando em frente a mulher, vê sua mão alcançando o rosto dela, limpando as lágrimas, limpando a dor. 

Adena se inclina ao toque e Kat sorri, Adena a olha, admiração, saudade.

Amor. 

_ “Eu fui uma bagunça” _ Kat diz calma, suave  _ “nós duas fomos uma bagunça”  _ um pequeno sorriso nasce nos lábios de Adena, o coração de Kat dói.

Deus, como ela ama essa mulher. 

Há silêncio, Kat está perdida em seus olhos. Os olhos de Adena se abaixam até sua boca, ficam lá por um minuto ou dois e voltam a seus olhos. 

E Adena espera. 

E Kat a beija.

O toque, o conhecido toque, o calor. As mãos, os lábios.

O amor. 

E Kat mal pode acreditar, Adena el-amin está sentada nua em seu colo. Adena el-amin está a beijando. Adena el-amin está olhando em seus olhos, fundo em sua alma e Kat quer chorar. Seu coração está cheio, ele transborda e ela diz  _ “eu te amo” _ e Adena limpa a bagunça de cabelos cacheados do rosto de Kat, uma lágrima escapa de seus olhos, um sorriso se forma em seus lábios e Adena el-amin diz  _ “eu te amo” _ e Kat a beija. Sem sentido, sem reservas, sem medo. 

Kat a beija com tudo. 

Adena a beija com tudo. 

E elas se perdem no calor, se perdem no toque, se perdem no amor. O sol está nascendo quando elas adormecem. Juntas, entrelaçada com uma só.

 

///

Kat desperta, demora um segundo para assimilar onde está, o que aconteceu e que está sozinha. 

Um pânico cresce em seu peito,  _ aquilo tudo foi real? ela tinha alucinado mais uma vez em suas noites de sexo sem compromisso? _

_ Adena foi embora mais uma vez? _

Ela escuta um barulho. 

Ela se levanta, ela pega a peça de roupa mais próxima, ela veste, ela caminha até o ambiente, ela encontra Adena no fogão, mexendo em uma panela e ela solta o ar que não percebeu que estava segurando. Ela está aqui. 

Adena está aqui. 

E ela se vira para Kat, ela sorri, ela vê o medo em seus olhos, ela caminha até ela, segura seu rosto em suas mãos  _ “você está bem?” _ seu sotaque pesado, como sempre ficava quando ela acabava de acordar.

Kat se lembra. 

Kat respira fundo, seus ombros caem  _ “o que isso significa?” _ . Adena endurece, busca os olhos de Kat  _ “o que você quer que signifique?” _ . 

Kat envolve suas mãos na cintura de Adena. Ela quer contato, quer calor   _ “eu quero que você não vá embora” _ , Kat diz, é fraco, é um sussurro. 

Os olhos de Adena se enchem de lágrimas, ela segura a testa de Kat na dela  _ “eu não quero ir embora” _ ela diz, é firme. Mas Kat já ouviu isso antes e Adena parece saber o que Kat está pensando  _ “com mais calma” _ ela começa, uma insegurança brincando em sua voz  _ “a gente pode começar de novo, com mais calma” _ . Kat se afasta, para olhar Adena nos olhos,  _ “você no seu apartamento, eu no meu, um pouco de espaço...” _ . 

_ “Comunicação”. _

Escapa dos lábios de Kat e Adena concorda com um movimento de cabeça  _ “a gente não pode se afogar de novo em coisas não ditas” _ Kat termina, um leve sorriso brinca em seus lábios, Kat aperta seu toque na cintura de Adena, elas se beijam.

E Kat sabe que isso não é um felizes para sempre, ela nunca foi de acreditar nesse tipo de história, mas ela sabe que está feliz agora, ela está completa, ela está sentindo. E Deus, como é bom estar vivo. Como é bom sentir. Sentir tudo. 

Sentir Adena el-amin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu adoraria saber o que vocês acharam, vocês podem me encontrar no tumblr como @thecoloredpartofme e falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa. Também tem o canal no youtube se vocês quiserem chorar com, ou relembra Kadena junto comigo. Obrigada por ler!

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you think, you can find me on tumblr like @thecoloredpartofme and talk to me about anything. Also have the channel on youtube if you want to cry with or reminds Kadena with me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
